


I Don't Feel So Good

by Relh99



Series: I Lost a Bet [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Nightmares, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: Jack starts crying over a movie that he's already seen, causing Felix to think there's something else bothering him that he's hiding.





	I Don't Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> Tip of advice: Don't have the word "bet" as part of your everyday vocabulary. You'll end up betting on something you know you'll lose and owe your friend a 1k+ fanfic.

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”_

Jack sat on the couch, curled up between the arm rest and Felix. Despite having seen the movie before, he couldn’t stop the tears that began to well up. Felix was not a Marvel fan, but he was willing to stomach sitting through Infinity War with Jack, because he knew his boyfriend liked it. After all, it had his favorite superhero, Spider-Man.

“Jack, you know he’ll fine,” Felix laughed, throwing his arm over Jack’s shoulders and squeezing him. “No need to be such a baby.”

Jack didn’t say anything. They watched Peter turn to dust in Tony’s arms, bringing on a new wave of tears from the Irish man.

Felix eyed him careful before reaching for the remote to pause the movie. “Jack, are you okay? It feels like you’re crying about something else unrelated to this.”

Jack shook his head and wiped away the stray tears. “No, I’m good. Sorry, I know he’ll be fine, I just… hate watching my favorite boy die.”

“Hey!” Felix scowled dramatically. “I thought _I_ was your favorite boy!”

“Oh yes, of course, best boyfriend in the whole and all that flowery romantic shit,” Jack laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Hell yeah I am. I’m sitting through a god damn Marvel movie for you!”

“You’re the spitting definition of romantic, Fe,” Jack deadpanned. “Now come on! Hit play so we can finish this up. I’m getting tired.”

“We could just stop now if you’re ready for bed,” Felix suggested. “We’ve seen it before.”

Jack stared into Felix’s eyes with a sense of urgency. “I am not leavin’ this movie on Peter’s death scene. That’s the single worst spot to end this movie. Now click play.”

Felix chuckled and rolled his eyes, but clicked play anyway to finish the movie.

“Why didn’t Thanos just use his glove to make more resources instead of just killing off half of the population?”

“Shut the fuck up and watch the movie, Fe.”

Felix’s eyes cracked open, a low groan of exhaustion coming from the back of his throat. He rubbed his eyes only to notice the empty space next to him in bed. He craned his neck to check the time. The digital clock flashed 4:32 am. _Where was Jack?_

Felix reached over to grab his glasses off of the night stand, not wanting to wander around the house blind in the dark. He threw the covers off and left the bedroom, looking for his boyfriend.

The first obvious choice was the bathroom, but the door was open and the light was off. He made his way into the kitchen instead. Midnight snack at 4:30 am seemed logical, but that room too was empty.

The sound of sniffling came from the living room, catching Felix’s attention. He followed the sound only to find Jack curled up on the couch in the same spot as before, his head tucked into his arms that were folded over his knees. Felix would’ve thought Jack was asleep in that position, but the shaking of his shoulders and the faint sound of broken crying gave him away.

“Jack?” Felix whispered, moving forward. He didn’t want to sit down just yet in case Jack needed him to grab something.

Jack lifted his head in surprise and quickly moved to wipe away the tears. He hadn’t been sobbing uncontrollably, so his face wasn’t puffy and red, but there were obvious bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb ye,” Jack apologized. Felix’s eyebrows creased in confusion over the apology. It seemed unnecessary.

“What’s wrong?” Felix asked, stepping forward to kneel in front of him.

Jack shook his head and laughed. “I’m fine, Fe. Just a nightmare. Ye can go back to bed. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Felix didn’t believe him and instead moved onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “What was your nightmare about?” He asked.

“Ah, um, it was nothing. J-just the movie, I guess,” Jack lied. Felix caught it right in his hesitation, but he just hummed in agreement and nodded his head.

“What exactly about the movie?” He pushed.

Jack laughed nervously, his voice still shaky. “Ye know, there was a lotta death in that movie. It just gives ye a lot to think about.”

“You do know that the majority of the characters that died are gonna come back, right?”

“I know, I just…” Jack sighed. “Watching that scene again, I know ye don’t care about Marvel movies, so ye don’t know what makes that scene so heartbreaking.”

Felix thought back to the scene of Spider-Man dying, trying to think of why it would bother his boyfriend this much. “I know Spider-Man is just a kid in that movie, and he’s your favorite.”

“Both true,” Jack admitted, “but there is more to it. Back in Age of Ultron, we see that Tony’s greatest fear is watching the people around him die and being powerless to stop it.”

Felix nodded, catching on. “And that’s what happened during that scene.”

“Yep,” Jack confirmed.

Something still wasn’t adding up in Felix’s mind. “I understand that the scene has a deeper meaning to the people who actually pay attention to these movies, but I still don’t see the get out of bed crying nightmare fuel.”

Jack sighed and tucked his head back into his arms. “I know, I’m being stupid.”

“That’s not at all what I said,” Felix denied. “I just meant while I understand what happened in the movie, I don’t understand what triggered your nightmare. I’m asking for an explanation. Trust me, there are plenty of reasons for me to insult your intelligence, but nightmares and fears? Those are serious to the people the effect and aren’t anything to call you stupid over.”

“Since when the fuck is mister Number One YouTuber passing up a chance to shit on Green Pewdiepie?” Jack laughed, lifting his head a bit.

“One, your hair isn’t green anymore,” Felix corrected. “Two, you’re deflecting.”

Jack groaned and stretched out his legs so they were hanging off the couch again and leaned back, Felix’s arm still around him. “I use to get this nightmare as a kid where I would be frozen in place, unable to move. All of my friends and family were there, but I couldn’t talk to them. Slowly, one by one, they’d all kneel over dead. It was weird, because nothing happened that would cause them to die, but they’d collapse and I just knew in my gut that they were dead.”

He rubbed a hand down his face and shut his eyes. “I haven’t had that dream in years.”

“But you did tonight?” Felix inferred.

“A variation of it, but yeah,” Jack admitted. He opened his eyes, but kept his gaze down. “There weren’t a bunch of people there this time, and I could move. It was just you there with me. I couldn’t tell ye what we were doin’, but suddenly I saw this look in your eyes. It was the very same that I would see in my old dream right before someone died. I was able to move to ye, but it was useless. I couldn’t do anything to stop ye from kneeling over just like everyone before.”

He shrugged and sighed. “Guess between the movie and you bein’ here with me, something triggered that nightmare to come back.”

Felix reached over with his other arm to give Jack a proper hug. Jack chuckled weakly and patted Felix’s arms. “I’m fine, Fe. I know you’re still alive. It was just… I don’t know, shocking to suddenly have that dream again.”

Felix pulled away and stared Jack in the eyes. “Seán.” Jack blinked at the use of his actual name. No one used it unless the topic was serious. He didn’t think a repeat of a childhood nightmare was worth the formality, but he said nothing against it.

“Seán,” Felix repeated. “The concept of death is a scary thing. Those that pretend to not be even a little afraid are lying to themselves. You shouldn’t feel bad or weak for crying over a dream about death. You also shouldn’t feel like you can’t wake me up when you have such a nightmare.”

Jack looked down guiltily. “I didn’t want to disturb ye.”

Felix shook his head. “I’d much rather you wake me up right away then wake up later and wonder where you went. You know I care about you, so let me help you when you get scared.”

Jack chuckled and looked back up. “Well I hope ye’d care about me since we _are_ dating.”

“Exactly, and because I care about you, I’m cutting you off from Marvel movies.”

“What!” Jack yelled.

“Look at what that one did to you!” Felix teased. “I always knew they were no good. It’s for your own good.”

“Ye can’t do this to me,” Jack argued. “I need to see my boy Spider-Man come back. I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Fine,” Felix laughed. “But once we know he’s safe and not space dust, you’re done!”

“I make no promises.”

“As the Number One YouTuber-”

“Ye say that like it makes you my boss.”

“Shut up!” Felix ordered. He stood up and pulled Jack up off of the couch. “As the Number One YouTuber, I declare Marvel movies illegal in this household.”

Felix started dragging Jack back to bed, both of them giggling over Felix’s theatrics.

“Well, if ye do that, I’m gonna copy strike ye,” Jack threatened, still laughing.

Felix gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed Felix onto the bed. “Bet.”

Felix reached up and pulled Jack onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller Irish man and chuckled. “Fine. You win this time, Jack.”

Jack laughed and ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Thanks, Felix.”

“For what?” he asked, voice already slurring from exhaustion, all of the laughter melting away fast.

Jack shut his eyes and relaxed. “For being best boyfriend in the whole and all that flowery romantic shit,” he whispered.


End file.
